Defect Mogeko
'''Defect Mogeko' (異端 モゲコ), Itan Mogeko; Lit. "Heretic Mogeko") is one of the Special Mogekos in Mogeko Castle. He acts as a guide for Yonaka Kurai. Appearance Defect Mogeko looks like a green Mogeko, with an X-shaped scar on his torso and a scar on the right side of his face. Missing left ear and tail. Personality He used to get along with King mogeko, but came into disagreement with him, being branded as a "defect Mogeko" and subsequently imprisoned. He is considered to be a "defect" by the Mogekos, although there isn't anything defective about him save for deviations from the rest of the Mogekos. As far as his actual personality, Defect Mogeko is relatively tough but calm, contrasting Yonaka's more emotional reactions to the events throughout the game. He can also be resourceful, thinking to bring a weapon (more specifically, a rocket launcher) from the hospital in the case of an emergency, and even having tear gas to stave off King mogeko during his and Yonaka's rush to the seventh floor of the castle. He is also unfazed if any harm comes to himself, and is more concerned with protecting Yonaka and getting her out of the castle, showing a selfless side to him. While he claims he helped Yonaka since he had nothing better to do, his actions show him having a certain kindness. Background Defect Mogeko is one of the Seven Special Mogekos. His former name was Nega-Mogeko. After he told King mogeko that his way was wrong, King mogeko called Nega-Mogeko "defective" and imprisoned him. According to Defect Mogeko himself, he gave up fighting after he lost his ear. Appearances * ''Mogeko Castle''- Defect Mogeko appears as a protagonist. Yonaka finds him in his cell when the other Mogekos throw her in prison. She hands him a key she got from the Prosciutto Fairy, which could unlock his restraints. After he unlocks his chain, he decides to help Yonaka escape the castle. He gets shot by King mogeko later in their journey, and sacrifices himself so Yonaka can escape from the castle. * ''General Hashasky's Great Adventure''- Defect Mogeko may be a possible protagonist. Relationships Mogeko Castle Cast Yonaka Kurai Yonaka is Defect Mogeko's one-off acquaintance. She was helped by him in order to escape Mogeko Castle. King mogeko King mogeko is Defect Mogeko's enemy and a former friend. King mogeko used to be friends with Defect Mogeko, when he was still referred to as "Nega-Mogeko". He imprisoned Defect Mogeko after Defect Mogeko disagreed with his ways of ruling, branding him as a "defect". Hasu The two were friends. Other Characters Trivia *Defect Mogeko's actual name is "Nega-Mogeko" because he is the opposite of King mogeko. The title "Defect Mogeko" was given to him by Yonaka Kurai upon their first meeting, due to her having met him shortly after reading a book on "defective" Mogekos. *As of September 7th, 2017, Defect Mogeko has been ranked 10th on the Deep Sea Prisoner popularity poll. *In Japanese, Nega-Mogeko's name (裏モゲコ) uses 裏 ("under" by DSP's English name choice) in the same way you would refer to a "private" account or a "hidden" message board. Basically, something that outsiders wouldn't know about. Quotes *"...Heh." (Bonus Room) Gallery Moge Nega-Mogeko.png|''Nega-Mogeko: When Defect Mogeko was still a friend of King mogeko'' Moge DefectMogeko2.png|''Defect Mogeko, in his last moments before executed'' bio_DefectMogeko.png|''Defect Mogeko's bio'' Thefinalbattle.png|''The Final Battle'' Convo.gif Agyagyagygaygyaga.gif|''"Missy, we're runnin'"'' 135trailer.png|''The Return...'' 143cute.png|''I can't carry my bucket of cuteness here.'' Lastsuppermoge.png|''Defect Mogeko in the "Last Supper" scene in the Bonus Room'' Thebestendingever.gif|'' Good Bad End VI....?'' Finalencounter.png|''The Final Encounter'' Junk27j.png General.png|''Defect Mogeko in the Mogeko Castle Gaiden preview image'' Rpgtoometa.png|''Look! An RPG in an RPG!'' 82futile.gif|''I t i s f u t i l e .'' 765.png|''baby'' 889.png|''D'aww!!'' Mogecare.jpeg MCastle TheBestEndingEver.png|''BAD END? VI: "Elopement"'' 90.png 762.png School Group 1.png References * Navigation Category:Mogeko Castle Category:Characters Category:General Hashasky's Great Adventure Category:Male Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters not on Character Sheet Category:Other Species Category:Mogeko World Category:Mogeko